


Dreams Do Come True

by Inanna9871



Series: The Demon and His Princess [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fondling, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna9871/pseuds/Inanna9871
Summary: Inanna gets a surprise visitor
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: The Demon and His Princess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784584
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is picking up where my last story left off. I'm thinking of making my stories into a series, chronicling rhe romance between Lucifer and my MC, Inanna.

It is a rainy, dreary fall day in the human world. The cold drizzle bites your skin, the gray haze is depressing, and to say work sucked is an understatement. Overall, it's been just a fucking shitty day. I'm absent-mindedly flipping channels, trying to find something to catch my interest, but nothing does. It's days like this I long to be back at the House of Lamentation. It may be chaotic 99% of the time, but I was never bored, and certainly never lonely. I could be out shopping with Asmo, or gaming with Levi. I can almost hear Mammon telling me excitedly about his next get rich quick scheme. Even napping with Belphie would be better than sitting here alone. Fuck, maybe something on Netflix will snap me out of this funk. My mind wanders again to discussing a best selling novel with Satan, or raiding the kitchen in the middle of the night with Beelzebub. Well, that certainly didn't work either. Ok, let's try some music...that usually does the trick. I hit a random playlist and lie down on the bed, hoping this melancholy will pass. Hmmm, I don't recall downloading this song. I remember hearing it in the Devildom and I really liked it, but I'm certain I never made a playlist with it. I sit up long enough to look at my iPod…"Songs for my Princess." Lucifer. When did he sneak my iPod away to do this? Gods, I miss him. I haven't heard from him since I returned to the human world. My heart aches thinking of him. I'm sure Diavolo's been keeping him busy. My hand slides up to his silver collar around my neck...ok, I know for a fact Diavolo's keeping him busy. I can feel when he's thinking of me, and that's usually when Diavolo finds an "important project" he needs Lucifer's help with. I throw my head back on my pillow...fuck fuck FUCK!!! All I can think about is my last night there with him, where he made me his. No one in the Devildom, the human world, or the Celestial Realm is going to have me, not only because of our pact, but because he loves me. And he made that very, very clear...my mind wanders to all of our carnal indulgences. Great, now I'm sad, lonely, AND horny. Screw this, I'm going to sleep. I turn off my iPod, throw my blanket over my head and drift off to sleep. My dreams are unusually vivid tonight...I'm dreaming Lucifer is lying next to me, his arm draped around me, holding me close against him. I swear I can even smell him. I know that scent anywhere: musky, woodsy with a hint of sandalwood. It's so intoxicating. It's only a dream, I tell myself. I half-open my eyes and take in my surroundings. It's the middle of the night, I'm still in my bed, in my apartment in the human world. Yep, just a dream. I rub my sleepy eyes and roll over...and gasp in surprise. "Hello, Inanna".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inanna thinks she's having one crazy dream

I'm lying there, blinking my eyes, in a stunned, sleepy stupor. You're still dreaming, Inanna, I think to myself. This is a mere figment of your imagination. Then I feel a warm hand softly stroking my cheek, brushing my hair away from my face...a finger tracing my lips. "Lu-Lucifer???" A slow grin forms on his lips. "Yes, it's really me, princess." He leans in to give me a soft, sweet kiss. I can't even form complete sentences at this point. "When? How? Why?" Lucifer chuckles at my stammering. "Let's see...when? About an hour ago. I've just been watching you sleep. How and why? Well, I felt how much you missed me, and that made me miss you just as much, which evidently made me intolerable so my brothers went to Diavolo and asked him to do something about me, so...here I am." My head is swimming by now; it's too much to take in at 3am. "So you're saying Diavolo let you come here to visit me?" Lucifer drapes an arm around my waist and pulls me closer…"Yes, he has allowed me a couple days to visit in the hopes it will, and I quote, 'improve my temperament.'" Tears of joy fill my eyes, and he leans in to kiss me again. This time when his lips meet mine his kiss is eager, hungry…"Inanna, I've missed you so damn much." My hands are in his hair, holding him in place. I'm still not totally convinced I'm not still dreaming. "Lucifer…", I whisper, as tears stream down my cheeks. He breaks our kiss to gaze at me, wiping away my tears. "Don't cry, baby. I'm really here." He places a quick kiss to my forehead…"You're still half asleep. We can continue this after you're well-rested." He gets up and starts to undress...he isn't wearing his usual everyday clothes like he does in the Devildom. He's unbuttoning a casual black shirt that he tosses aside on a chair. He sits on the edge of my bed as he pulls off a pair of black lace-up biker boots and sets them next to the bed, then pulls off a pair of tight blue jeans. He stands and turns to get under the covers with me, wearing nothing but snug black boxer briefs. Even with the only light in the room being moonlight coming in through my window, I can make out the enormous bulge caged beneath his briefs. "Behave, Inanna. We're going to sleep. There will be time for that in the morning." And with that, he gets into bed, pulling me tight against him. He whispers sweet nothings in my ear as we drift into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inanna finally realizes she's not dreaming and decides to have some fun

I wake up in the morning to bright sunlight streaming through my window. I slowly open my eyes, thinking of the weird ass dream I had...Lucifer coming here to see me. It was so vivid, so real. I pause for a moment as I notice the muscular arm wrapped around me, the long fingers with the perfectly manicured red nails intertwined with mine. A long, lanky leg is tossed over both of mine, as if to ensure I don't go anywhere. And the scent...that heady, exhilarating scent. It really wasn't my imagination; Lucifer is here with me. As my awareness starts to return, I feel his nose nuzzled into the back of my neck, his slow, steady breath like a whisper soft kiss on my skin. I snuggle against his chest, relishing the feeling of being in his arms again. I don't want to disturb the sleeping demon next to me, but I want to roll over and watch him sleep like he did me. Slowly, I extricate my fingers from his and carefully roll over. His leg is still holding mine in place but I take my time maneuvering as not to rouse him. Lucifer shifts slightly, but doesn't wake up. He instinctively pulls me to him; I lay my head back down on my pillow and wrap my arm around his back. I marvel at his beauty...Lucifer is absolutely breathtaking, and it astonishes me how this magnificent demon fell in love with a human like me. I lie there watching him for who knows how long, just drinking in his handsome features. How his brothers would kill for a picture of their eldest brother sleeping...sorry about their luck. This is all mine.I brush his hair away from his closed eyes, and tenderly run my fingers along his cheek. He responds by pulling be flush against him, his hips pushing into me...big Lucifer may be asleep, but little Lucifer is about to wake him up. Ok, NOT too little Lucifer, but I digress. So, I decide to experiment with my sleeping demon. I carefully lean in and delicately kiss his neck. A low moan escapes his lips. I alternate kissing and licking his neck down to his throat. Another moan, louder, and he pushes against me again, this time his hand sliding to my ass and pulling me into him. I can feel him getting harder as I keep kissing and licking; I slide my hand down his back and into his briefs, squeezing his tight ass before bringing it to the front and wrapping it around his girthy member. Firmly, yet gently, I begin to stroke him. Still sound asleep, Lucifer's body trembles at my touch. I feel precum on the tip of his cock, so I use it as lubrication as I keep caressing him, feeling him getting harder in my hand. I look up at him as I hear his breath hitch; his crimson eyes flutter open and he looks down to see me working him over. "I-Inanna? What are you doing? I mean, it's a very pleasant surprise, don't get me wrong…" I pull his lips down to meet mine in a long, libidinous kiss. When our lips part, I smile and tell him, "just giving you a proper human world welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets a pleasant surprise...

Lucifer leans up on one elbow, running the hand of his free arm through his hair. "Inanna, while this is a most wonderful way to wake up, you couldn't wait until I was awake to molest me?" He's breathing hard as I continue playing with his hardness. I'm quite pleased with myself...I bat my eyes at him coyly. "Lucifer, I just wanted to show you how much I've missed you." I sit up, giving him a quick kiss before I straddle his legs. "Now lean back...I'm just getting started." He grabs my pillow and places it with his and lies back, propped up enough where he can watch me. I slide my hands up to his hips and take hold of the band to his briefs. "Lift your hips up," I command. Considering Lucifer is always the one in charge, he obediently does as I say. "As you wish, princess." I slide his briefs off and toss them with the rest of his clothes, freeing his massive cock from its prison. Never taking his eyes off me, he nestles back onto the bed. I lie next to him and take him in my hand once again, this time kissing from his hip to his stomach as I pump his cock with my hand. A sharp intake of breath hisses through his teeth. I keep kissing from his stomach to his other hip, then back. I look up to see crimson eyes burning with desire. Never breaking eye contact with him, I slowly run my tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip. Lucifer gasps and his hips buck. I flick my tongue like a snake across the opening, then swirl it around the head. "Fuck, Inanna, quit teasing. You're killing me here." I grin and chuckle at the Avatar of Pride as he fights to keep control. "Your wish is my command, my Lord." I take him into my mouth, running my tongue up and down his length, giving his balls a gently squeeze. "FUCK!!!!" He thrusts further into my mouth. To keep from choking, I stroke the base of his cock while licking and sucking the rest of the shaft and tip. Other than "oh yes" and "Fuck", Lucifer is speechless. My room is filled with the sounds of him moaning and the noises made as I suck him off. Lucifer wraps a hand tightly in my hair as I bring him closer to the edge. His breathing is hard and ragged…"keep this up, Inanna, and I will cum in your mouth." His face is flushed, his gaze hot and steamy, and most definitely in need of release. "Then do it, Lucifer. I want to taste your cum." That's all it took to push him over the edge; he filled my mouth with his release, my name falling from his lips in praise and reverence. Hot, thick liquid slid down my throat as I sucked every last drop out of him. When I finished licking him clean, he removed his hand from my hair and pulled me up next to him. "You're incredible", he murmurs as he kisses me. "Now it's my turn to eat breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turnabout is fair play...

Before he lays me down on the bed, Lucifer pulls my tank top over my head and flings it aside. His hands grope my breasts as he kisses me feverishly. "Mmmmm...I've missed these", he muses. He lowers me onto my back; lifting my legs up, he takes hold of my pajama shorts and pulls them off. He parts my legs and slides up between them so he is laying over me, forehead pressed against mine. "How I've dreamt of this, being with you again." Lucifer kisses and nibbles along my neck to my throat; I arch my back in response. He continues his way along the other side of my neck up to my ear. "I never should have let you leave." Lucifer bites the crook of my neck and I let out a loud moan, grinding my hips against him. "Why should I be denied such a tasty delight?" He leaves a trail of kisses and bite marks down to my breast. "Why should I need permission to see you when I could have you with me permanently?" He takes my nipple between his teeth and tugs slightly...I pant and gasp at the exquisite sensation running from my nipple to my crotch. "If you stay with me in the Devildom, we could be like this all night, every night." His teeth bite my other nipple and I almost scream in ecstasy. "Lu-Lucifer! Stop t-teasing me and s-start licking!!!" He gives me a dirty laugh as he stops biting and instead flicks the tip of his tongue across the hard protrusion on my chest. "Patience, my love. I want to savor every inch of you. It's been much too long, and I didn't get enough of you last time." And that he did...Lucifer took an excruciatingly long time kissing, biting, sucking and licking his way down. He bit the inside of each thigh, then nuzzled my slit with his nose, breathing in my scent. "How am I expected to be kept away from you? I crave your touch, your aroma, your taste…" He slides a finger inside of me, and my hips buck wildly. Each sensation is more intense than the last. Lucifer removes his finger from me; it's covered in my juices. He brings it to his lips and licks my wetness from it. "Mmmmm...just as delicious as I remember." And without further adieu, he's greedily licking my pussy. I moan loudly as he licks at my folds like a starving man and I'm his first meal in ages. I hear him murmur "my princess" as his tongue finds my clit. My hands latch on to his hair as I grind against his mouth. Lucifer inserts 2 fingers inside of me as his tongue continues to dance over my clit. My body starts trembling as I'm nearing orgasm. Lucifer licks and sucks me harder and faster, his fingers pumping in and out of me. He knows I'm close…"cum for me, baby, don't hold back." My climax is hard and intense; it's washing over me in waves. I cry out his name between moans of delight. Lucifer takes a few more licks as I come back down to earth. He climbs back up and kisses me lovingly, tasting both of our fluids on our lips. "My beautiful, tasty goddess", he purrs, burrowing his wet face into my neck. I run my hands idly up and down his back as I catch my breath. I feel something hard rubbing against my inner thigh. Lucifer licks my neck up to my ear, taking my earlobe between his teeth...he whispers, "Don't relax too much. I'm not done with you yet."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main event :-)

Lucifer lines his cock up with my entrance and wraps my legs around his hips. With one swift motion, he's inside of me. We both moan with pleasure. He leans down on his elbows so he can be as close to me as possible. I place my hand at the base of his neck and pull him in for a kiss. Lucifer's lips crash into mine as he winds his fingers in my hair. His kisses are hungry. impassioned, intense...months of repressed emotions burst forth. His thrusts are slow and deep, relishing each time he buries as much of himself into me. Lucifer pries his lips away from mine to suck and bite my neck and chest, marking his territory. He looks up at me as he covers me with his marks... "I love you so much, Inanna. You'll always be mine." I melt under his gaze, beautiful crimson eyes burning into my soul. "I love you, Lucifer. I'm yours...I don't want anyone but you." He resumes his handiwork, thrusting harder. I drape both arms around his neck, holding onto him as my hips rock against him, in perfect sync with his thrusting. Neither of us say anything; the sound of our pants and moans as our bodies are united as one are all we need. I feel that delicious tension building in my core. Lucifer notices and his movements become harder and faster...he's getting close as well. I'm teetering on the edge when he leans down. With heavy, jagged breaths he whispers in my ear, "Cum for me, Inanna. Cum for your Lucifer." That's it, I'm over the edge in such an intense orgasm. I cry out his name at the top of my lungs; he watches me writhe under him with something akin to awe and wonder. I begin to hear his thoughts…"Look at this exquisite human. I love her, and she loves me." As I regain my senses, I run my hand through his hair. Breathlessly I tell him, "See what being with you does to me? Of course I love you." Lucifer climaxes hard, calling out my name like a mantra. His release seems never-ending, he keeps filling me more and more. Once he's finally empty, Lucifer lies down next to me and pulls me against him, holding me close. He strokes my hair and kisses me softly, gently, like I'm a fragile porcelain doll. He murmurs "My princess, my divine princess" over and over until we're both asleep again, taking a well-earned nap..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to teach an old demon new tricks

The remainder of Lucifer's visit consisted of a cycle of sex, eating takeout, sex, snuggling and watching movies, sex, and the monumental task of trying to teach him how to bake…"How much lemon extract did you put in this, Lucifer?" He furrows his brow while he looks at the recipe. "One tablespoon. See, it says it right here." Wrapping an arm around his waist, I lean over and look at the recipe. "Uuuuh, babe, that says one TEASPOON. You added 3 times more than needed, and since you also forgot to add sugar, you may as well just eat a whole lemon." Lucifer crosses his arms and sighs. "Barbatos makes this seem so effortless. So do you." I reach over and brush flour off of his shirt and out of his hair. He takes hold of my wrist, bringing my hand to his lips. He kisses my palm, then my wrist, then slowly trails more kisses up my arm. "I'm done trying to bake today. I'd rather do something I know we're both equally good at." I squeal with surprise and delight when, without warning, Lucifer picks me up and puts me over his shoulder, carrying me to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parting surprise

The day comes for him to leave, and I'm a moody mess. I wish we could just stay together...I wish I could go with him. Lucifer pulls me into his arms and holds me tight. "Inanna, let's sit a minute and talk." He walks over to the bed and sits on the edge, patting the spot next to him for me to sit. I look up at him hesitantly, and he brushes his thumb lightly across my lips before leaning in for a kiss. "I was so caught up in being with you this weekend that I forgot to discuss something with you...it's part of the reason I came to see you." I'm puzzled and intrigued at the same time. "In a few weeks, Diavolo will be holding a ball for Samhain...what you call Halloween here in the human world. I want you to attend with me." I'm speechless...attending a ball at the Demon Lord's castle, with Lucifer. "While you're in the Devildom, we can discuss with Diavolo about you staying permanently. With me, at the House of Lamentation." My mouth is agape in shock, trying to process what he just said. Lucifer takes me by the chin and closes my mouth. "It was actually Diavolo's idea. He feels I would be more pleasant to be around and more focused if you were there with me." I throw my arms around his neck…"YES!!!!! I will go to the ball with you! I can't wait to go back!" Lucifer laughs and pulls me into a kiss. "As much as I hate to, it's time for me to return to the Devildom. At least we both know we'll be together soon." He leans down and kisses me once more; then, in a cloud of black smoke, he disappears. The last words I hear: "I love you, Inanna. I'll be back for you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story line of Inanna remaining in the Devildom will be the basis of my future stories. I hope you enjoyed this! ❤


End file.
